transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Salvage Pt. 2
At the edge of the solar system, a dark and strange force has just transitioned in from Hyperspace. The Autobots knew it was coming, but will they know how to stop it? It is a fleet of warships in the exact same purple tones as Galvatron, and with a similar aesthetic, which is fairly fitting because this fleet believes that it IS Galvatron. In all, there are eight light frigate class ships, and four destroyers... well, they're fairly large destroyers and the term "cruiser" is sometimes used for them as well. Take your pick. Regardless, they are being followed, at a distance, by the Decepticons. Cyclonus is here, trailing behind in fighter mode, escorting a Decepticon shuttle. "Maintain a safe distance, Decepticons," Cyclonus warns. "If this fleet spots us there's no telling what it might do. Best to observe for now and see how the Autobots handle this." Sensor scans reveal that the ships are communicating with each other, but any transmissions intercepted are imcomprehensible, like random streams of data. Most of the data is being fed back and forth to one of the destroyers. Could there be something to that? And, Contrail should be able to determine that one of the frigates is still damaged from an earlier battle. At last the torpedoes close in on the Autobot fleet! But how effective was the ECM? Only one way to find out as the torpedoes draw near! Brace for impact! Meanwhile, Cyclonus says, "Excellent, they're engaged. Let us... lend a hand." He rockets past the shuttle, and radios, “Mighty Galvatron, please allow us to assist you! I only... wish to see you prove yourself.” But the fleet rages back at him, “CYCLONUS!? YOU... YOU DARE!? AWAY WITH YOU, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!” And the fleet casually fires a spray of lasers at him to ward him off. "Gah!" Cyclonus grunts. Combat: Starfighter strikes Fortress Maximus with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter misses Perceptor with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter (Cyclonus) used "Barrage": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Starfighter misses himself with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 F-35B Lightning II flies back around for another pass, and this time, she transmits the data to Cyclonus, which may be somewhat useless, given that the Decepticon Lord Commander is a bit... occupied. Perhaps she should focus on the Autobots instead... Aboard the Decepticon shuttle Cyclonus had escorted here, Scrapper sits quietly behind the systems array. While not exactly thrilled to be on desk duty, he couldn't help but pass up the chance of getting a view of this Galvatron Armada in person. This has been a very interesting week for the Decepticons. When the fleet opens fire on Cyclonus himself, the Constructicon Leader nods in approval as the gumbie commander, whomever he may be, decides to back up Cyclonus. Afterall, if anyone gets to abuse bunny-ears.. it's only the genuine article himself! Combat: Scrapper strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Shuttle Pew-Pew! (Laser) attack! Sideswipe stands at his firing station, keeping track of coordinates and waiting for the command to fire at any given target he's assigned. He was recruited at the last minute to come along on this mission, having wanted to get out and 'do' something since he'd felt so idle lately. Now he was in the thick of it... Steelhaven Comms Tech says, "Sir, I'm picking up constant communications signals to and from each of the Decepticon ships. I can't even begin to tell what is being streamed." A row of menancing torpedoes glows ominously as they travel ever so closer towards the Autobot fleet. There's an unseen battle being waged even now as the Autobot fleet of starships activate their electronic countermeasures engages the incoming line of torpedoes in electronic cloak and dagger while other ships tries to fill the space in between themselves and the torpedoes with ludicrous amount of flak in an attempt to detonate the torpedoes. Many of the torpedoes begins travelling confusingly off target, harmlessly passing by its intended targets. However for the Steelhaven and two other light escorts... BLAAAAAAAAAM The few torpedoes stayed true to its target and collides straight into the starboard side of the Steelhaven, within nanoseconds the torpedo rips apart armoured hull platings and the deafening boom buckles the superstructure underneath in the region of the explosion! The other two frigates also endures similiar punishment as an explosion each blossoms briefly on the sides of their hull before fading away once more, leaving behind broken hull in its wake. "Give me damage report on our fleet!" Fortress Maximus grunts out as he straightens himself in his chair and studies the positions of the Decepticon warships, but he settles on a strategy, "Did that Decepticon shuttle just shoot at their own fleet?" This is no time for second guessing! The Headmaster commander points a finger at the lead Decepticon frigate and announces, "Keep laying it in on the main Decepticon fleet. Figure out what their weak spots are and exploit it!" Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as towers and buildings rises up. Defensive batteries, communications and radar dishes can be seen emerging all over while the three main ramps can be see unfolding and extending down to others access to within. Soon the distinct form of a defense base sits before you. Combat: Fortress Maximus analyzes Galvatron Fleet for weaknesses Warpath can exploit. Red Tank groans that his first shot went wide. He blames something mundane like the theory of the curvature of space, which is probably BS. But this doesn't daunt him one bit, oh no. "BLAM! KAPOW!" he shouts, letting a shell fly from his barrel at the frigate. "Well SMASH 'em!" Combat: Red Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Tank strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Conventional Shells attack! Fortress Maximus says, "See if you can lend a hand with that tech and figure out what those signals could be, Perceptor." Combat: Starfighter runs a diagnostic check on Galvatron Fleet "Yes, Fortress I am attempting to process the data now. Hmmmm..." Perceptor begins analyzing the intercepted communications, but the data streams that scroll across the display are incomprehensible. The barrage from the fleet struck the Steelhaven, but fortunately the scientist managed to avoid taking damage from the explosion. He obliged when Maximus ordered a damage report. "The hull has suffered significant damage, and the superstructure has been altered but remains stable." A few astroseconds later, "The communications appear to be originating from one of the destroyers, however, I am unable to discern their meaning at this point in time." "I KNEW IT!" the Galvatron Fleet shrieks as the shuttle fires. "YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS, IN LEAGUE WITH THE AUTOBOTS! DIE, ALL OF YOU, DIIIIIEEEE!" And it goes berserk, spraying laser blasts at the Decepticons. The Autobots aren't left alone, firing long range mass drivers at the Autobots in retaliation. But still, there is some progress being made. A shell breaches a frigate's viewscreen and explodes somewhere inside the ship, and it begins to drift, aimlessly twisting about in the void. "Galvatron, no!" Cyclonus says. "I beseech, we mean only to HELP... oh, blast. Well, we have no choice, Decepticons. Pick off some of the frigates, but let the Autobots do the bulk of the work so that THEY take the bulk of the casualties!" He begins to strafe the frigate Contrail pointed out to him. Fortress Maximus says, "Keep at it, Perceptor. If it's something that can be used against us I want to know sooner than later." Combat: Starfighter misses Scrapper with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter misses F-35B Lightning II with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter misses himself with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter strikes Defense Base with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter misses Perceptor with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter (Cyclonus) used "Barrage": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Starfighter strikes Red Tank with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter misses Sideswipe with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Oxidizing Laser attack! -2 Perceptor says, "I would suggest targeting the destroyer from which the data streams are originating." Perceptor points to a display that highlights the ship in question. Fortress Maximus receives the data and relays the information to the rest of the fleet, "Good enough for me. All ships, target the designated destroyer and concentrate your fire on it. Yes, I know that destroyer isn't exactly the easiest ship to get at with all the other ships cruising around it but do your best to make every shot count." F-35B Lightning II notices that Cyclonus really does not waste any time in switching from beseeching to trying to destroy the Fleet. How /curious/. Perhaps he just wants to destroy the evidence, not that she would ever say such a treasonous thought aloud. Luckily, she maneuvers well in space, and she is able to evade the Fleet's attacks upon her person. Contrail is all too willing to obey those orders to stay out fo the way of the Fleet and allow the Autobots to do the hard work... in fact, she flies by the Autobots shuttle to try to get a head count on them. Who can she see through the windows? Combat: Contrail analyzes Fortress Maximus for weaknesses. Stepping away from his console, Scrapper makes his way to the weapons systems display. Moments after moving, the console blows up and kills Srapper, his replacement. RIP Srapper. A very brief moment of silence occurs, not for the aforementioned loss, but because it's a very tense moment. Plunking down, "Alright, maximize output to offensive capabilities.. skim power from decks three, sixteen, and eight. Rerouting.." Scrapper is musing to himself really, launching a much more efficient attack this time round from the ship's turrets. Steelhaven's Tactical Officer says, "New enemy contact! Decepticon Seeker approaching one of our ships!" "Hey, YEOW!" the red tank complains, as bits of shrapnel and laser blasts impact upon a corner of his tank mode. If he were in Robot mode he would be shaking a fist vigorously. "I'll PLAM, nail them good! Crazy Galvatron ship!" But he repeats himself. Blasts from his tank barrel lance forth towards the fleet. Combat: Red Tank strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Disruptor attack! Perceptor says, "Maximus, the communication frequencies are analogous to lasercore pulse emissions." Sideswipe saw the incoming torpedos, watched as some of them were diverted, and braced for impact for those that hadn't. He tried to fire off a few shots in hopes of taking out one or two before they hit but there was no time. The ship shook, the sound of rending, screeching metal as the explosion echoed through the interior of the ship. The flash fire that blew threw the starboard side of the ships hull burned out several control panels and monitors. The explosion sent Sideswipe stumbling backwards and landing on his aft, which he quickly rolled to put his back to the flames and flying shrapnel. Then he was back on his feet, just managing to dodge out of the way of the Barrage Area Attack that came through the hole in the hull. With a snarl, he looked at his station which was now damaged and staggering, he headed down the line to find another one, taking up position from the dazed Autobot who seemed a bit shell shocked. He hears Maximus's command over the link and begins entering the trajectory codes to try and line up a shot, waiting until one of the other ships clears before attempting to take it. Ultra Magnus says, "In other words, Perceptor?" Combat: Sideswipe misses Galvatron Fleet with his Laser attack! Fortress Maximus' current form begins to reconfigure itself, shrinking in size, and he eventually emerges in his robotic form. Perceptor watches as one of the frigates is damaged and begins drifting off course, considering the idea of capturing it and bringing it back to Autobot City for further examination. Perhaps it would shed some light on the situation, even allow him to determine if this gestalt fleet consciousness is in any way associated with the clone on Earth. He is about to speak to Fortress about this when another explosion erupts. Debris flies but Perceptor ducks behind a console and again avoids taking damage. Once the barrage has stopped he addresses the Headmaster commander. "Maximus, would it be possible to seize control of the damaged frigate? An in-depth analysis is likely to allow me to procure more conclusive informaton regarding the nature and origin of this...eldritch gestalt consciousness." As he pours over the data, he he notices something vaguely familiar about the pulses. In fact, the frequencies are not unlike those emitted from the lasercores of his fellow Autobots. "...I am also supplying you with targeting data on the destroyer of interest." He adds. Combat: Perceptor takes extra time to assist Fortress Maximus's next attack. Perceptor clarifies, as best he can, "The gestalt's communication patterns are similar to pulses emitted by Cybertronian lasercores. Space is big AND pitch black. When you have ballistics propelling towards you at hypervelocity there isn't a lot of warning given or window of opportunity to get out of the way. SCRRRRRRRREEENG That's the last thing that the Autobots hear on deck 5 of the frigate, Xolis, before the bulkheads around them twists before being shredded apart by the mass of metallic lug that tears through the entire deck. A dull explosion erupts from the entry wound on the Xolis before the lights on the frigate fades out as the ship becomes disabled and floats away awkwardly. Fortress Maximus receives data on the communication stream between the Decepticon fleet from Perceptor and relays the information to the rest of the fleet, "Good enough for me. All ships, target the designated destroyer and concentrate your fire on it. Yes, I know that destroyer isn't exactly the easiest ship to get at with all the other ships cruising around it but do your best to make every shot count." "I want the space in front of us lit up with AA fire if that Seeker does so much as sneeze in the direction of any of our ships." Fortress Maximus growls out before directing a nearby gunner to fire upon the coordinates that Perceptor supplied. Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as his body reconfigures itself into the form of an interstellar battleship. Combat: Interstellar Battleship strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Steelhaven's Plasma Turrets attack! -3 Fortress Maximus says, "Is there any tactical advantages that we can exploit from that, Perceptor?" The Galvatron fleet takes a pretty hellacious beating from all corners. Another frigate goes down from combined fire and the rest of the fleet begins to show some wear and tear. But as the Autobot single out a particular destroyer to fire upon, its fellows seem to draw closer around it, making hitting it directly more difficult. "TRAITORS AND AUTOBOTS! WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU'LL DIE TODAY ALL THE SAME!" the fleet raves, closing in on the Autobot ships, and throwing up a virtual laser light show of weaponsfire at literally anything moving in its vicinity. "THE AUTOBOTS ARE SO SILENT! WHERE'S RODIMUS? WHAT'S WRONG, NO WITTY QUIPS FOR ME? OR ARE YOU TOO BUSY SHAKING IN TERROR, PRIME?" "Keep at it, Decepticons!" Cyclonus, firing up another frigate. "Hmmm..." He observes Contrail wandering close to the Steelhaven. What's she up to? He's tempted to order her away, but.... doesn't. Instead he continues his attack, firing beams right into a frigate's engines. Combat: Starfighter misses Scrapper with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter strikes F-35B Lightning II with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter strikes himself with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter misses Interstellar Battleship with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter strikes Perceptor with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter (Cyclonus) used "Barrage": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Starfighter strikes Red Tank with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter strikes Sideswipe with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -2 Combat: Starfighter misses Galvatron Fleet with his Forward Weapons Array (Laser) attack! Perceptor says, "...I am not certain, Maximus. But perhaps a majority of these gestalts possess only a primitive form of sentience individually, gaining their collective intelligence through the networks they have established with the entity from which their communications originate." Hardhead says, "Primitive sentience?" Fortress Maximus says, "Interesting theory, let's put it to the test. See if you can find a way to disrupt their communications, Perceptor. The rest of you, keep on firing. However I want some of our firepower diverted to drive off that Seeker the moment it takes hostile action. We're already taking significant causalties from that Decepticon fleet in front of us, we can't afford to lose any more ships from the fight." Scrapper goes about his business however, lining up another shot on the craft. Meanwhile, he engages the ship's scanners to mull over the fleet. Perhaps one ship is somewhat.. more special than the rest. Maybe he should just hack into the Autobot network and leech their intel. Seems like the easier route, at least. Combat: Scrapper strikes Galvatron Fleet with his More LAZORZ! attack! -2 The Galvatron Fleet scores a direct hit on the F-35B. Contrail vents a sickly yellow fuel off into space from a rather massive hole. She... continues to scout for her fellows, rather than attacking directly, Scrapper could use some structural data on the fleet, right? Combat: Contrail analyzes Galvatron Fleet for weaknesses Scrapper can exploit. Red Tank ows as he's hit again, this time more strongly. "What does it take to PLINK, take these things out?" he wonders, as he loads another shell into his barrel and prepares to fire. "You guys ZOOM, having any luck?" The red tank shakes and lurches backwards a bit as the shell is propelled! Combat: Red Tank strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Conventional Shells attack! Sideswipe misses with his shot, having at the last minute to pull it some due to another ship in the way. He curses up a storm and goes to recalibrate. As he does so, a shot gets through the hole in the hull of the Steelhaven and hits him in the back from Cyclonus's barrage. He staggers, "Scrap!!" he snarls as he grits his dentur plates and finishes entering the trajectory coordinates to take another shot. Fortress Maximus grunts, "Our fleet strength is down by half. Keep the formations tight, have the cruisers take the front and cover the wounded. Escorts and destroyers pop out when your weapons are fully charged and take the shots and get back into cover. The Steelhaven and the other cruisers will form the lead." Fortress Maximus' current form begins to reconfigure itself, shrinking in size, and he eventually emerges in his robotic form. Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to assist Sideswipe's next attack. Another terminal near where Perceptor is working explodes when the Steelhaven was struck yet again. But this time he doesn't manage to get away in time. He stumbles backward, falling on his aft on the floor. However he is undeterred. An experiment is definitely in order! He gets back up and moves over to a communications terminal. "Yes, perhaps if we create interference on the specific frequency..." he mutters, half to himself and half to Fortress Maximus as he works to do that very thing. He inputs a series of commands, programming the comm systems to emit a frequency with the function exactly inverse to the ones used by the gestalt fleet. The jamming frequency radiates through space, attempting to cause enough interference to disrupt communications between the gestalt vessels. Combat: Perceptor strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Jamming communications attack! Combat: Perceptor's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Galvatron Fleet . Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Galvatron Fleet 's Accuracy. (Blinded) What a light show the Galvatron fleet has made for everyone indeed! Multi-coloured laser fire lights dazzles the Autobot ships at the front with destructive results! The ships' shields crackles violently as their generator fights to dissipate the energy being poured at it, but eventually it faulters and the laser beams that passes through burns hole through the hull and leaves behind molten armour plating that cools off in a dull red colour. Unfortunately for a handful of these ships, their engines and manuevering thrusters are disabled and they too begin to drift off course. More durable Autobot cruisers, including the Steelhaven, moves forward and begins shielding the wounded with their own massive bulk. "Our fleet strength is down by half. Keep the formations tight, have the cruisers take the front and cover the wounded. Escorts and destroyers pop out when your weapons are fully charged and take the shots and get back into cover. The Steelhaven and the other cruisers will form the lead." Fortress Maximus barks out the orders, his face illuminated red by the flashing red lights on the Steelhaven's bridge. Perceptor's theory on the mysterious communication stream between the ships in the Galvatron fleet is enough to inspire interest in Fortress Maximus, and it's does seem more promising than an all-out brawl between his fleet and the Decepticons--- especially since they're on the losing side of this face off. Fortress Maximus approves, "Interesting theory, let's put it to the test. See if you can find a way to disrupt their communications, Perceptor. The rest of you, keep on firing. However I want some of our firepower diverted to drive off that Seeker the moment it takes hostile action. We're already taking significant causalties from that Decepticon fleet in front of us, we can't afford to lose any more ships from the fight." The Headmaster commander then orders the Steelhaven into a series of evasive and offensive manuevers, one that'll hopefully help gunners like Sideswipe and Warpath better angle of attacks on the enemy fleet. "WHAT IS... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" the fleet raves. Or rather, one ship in the fleet raves. The rest seem to be... doing nothing? "STOP IT, STOP IT NOW, I COMMAND YOU! CYCLONUS!!! IS THIS MORE TREACHERY!? I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I WON'T GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! CYCLONUS!!!" One and only one destroyer in the fleet fires at the Steelhaven, but compared to the volleys of fire before, this is somewhat disappointing. "Delusional, it is delusional!" Cyclonus insists as he weaves through the suddenly inactive ships. "Hmmm... but what is this? Now the ships do not appear to be moving... save for that one..." He watches as Scrapper's shuttle zaps the destroyer that's still shooting. "Yes, excellent, Decepticons. Fire on THAT one and we should be able to salvage what's left of this fleet after all!" Off of official frequencies, however, he muses, "Provided they don't turn on us AGAIN...." Combat: Starfighter misses Fortress Maximus with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter strikes Red Tank with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter strikes Sideswipe with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter strikes Perceptor with Galvatron Fleet 's Barrage Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter (Cyclonus) used "Barrage": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. "Much obliged, Contrail." Scrapper mutters into the shuttle's comm system, applying the tactical information to their targetting systems. "Cyclonus, should we be looking to main on a widescale or ?" he stops talking abruptly, having recieved his order. A chair slide away, the Constructicon puts all the ship can muster into one attack on the main craft. "Acknowlged, Lord Cyclonus." he transmits back, hitting the firing sequence. Combat: Scrapper strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Full-Frontal Barrage! attack! F-35B Lightning II finally decides it is time to strike and makes her move on the fleet. “Fox three!” She opens up on it with a missile but does not take much time to aim - she's too concerned about her own hide. Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Galvatron Fleet with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Little by little the red tank is plinked away at, but his resolve is not shaken. "We gotta BLAM, keep at it!" he shouts, "Come on, Autobuddies! Let's ZOOM, vaporize 'em!" Combat: Red Tank strikes Galvatron Fleet with his KAPLINKO! (Pistol) attack! Fortress Maximus says, "Whatever you did, it worked, Perceptor! Sideswipe, Warpath, let that destroyer have it!" Fortress Maximus says, "All ships that are still operational in the fleet, fire at will at that destroyer." Sideswipe needs to find a new console to sit at because apparently at this one he's a sitting..what was that animal..bird..soemthing those humans called it...oh yeah, a duck...he was a sitting duck where he was. He'd taken another shot though this one didn't seem as strong as the last. Wincing, he growled and got his trajectories planned out and prepared to fire at the first available moment he could. Combat: Sideswipe misses Galvatron Fleet with his Steelhaven's Plasma Turret (Laser) attack! Perceptor is visibly pleased with the results of his experiment. It appeared that he'd been right. Well, not that it was unusual. The Autobot scientist is again knocked back by the explosions that occur when the single destroyer blasts the Steelhaven again. But at least now that it was just the one ship, the attack was less effective and therefore not as much damage is taken. He recovers quickly and moves toward the large anterior viewport, transforming into his secondary form to execute a more detailed analysis of the only functioning destroyer's weaknesses and feeding the information to Maximus once again. Perceptor folds down into his microscope secondary form. Combat: Perceptor analyzes Galvatron Fleet for weaknesses Fortress Maximus can exploit. BZZP The first shot from the single active Decepticon destroyer slams dead center at the Steelhaven's bow, but is dissipated by the shields. A second shot causes the Steelhaven's shields to crackle in protest, but it crackles and dissipates the energy again. Finally the third follow up shot comes slams into the shields once more and it crackles in distress before ultimately failing for a brief moment, just enough for the laser beam to penetrate the protective bubble and cut deeply into the Steelhaven's port side hull! Small explosions erupts in rapid successions across the path that the laser cuts through and if one looks closely, they might even see one or two Autobots vented into space from the wound in the hull! Good thing Cybertronians don't need to breathe or worry about the standard cosmic radiation, eh? Lights are flickering in the bridge of the Steelhaven as intermittent power outages resulting from the damage the ship had sustained as Fortress Maximus listens to the reports from various crew members on the bridge. "Shields nearly down, sir! Auxiliary power being diverted to reinforce what we have left!" "Casualties being reported from decks 4 to 7!" "Weapons fire reported originating only from the destroyer that Perceptor had designated! No hostile actions from the other warships!" Fortress Maximus looks up at the viewscreen, his blue optics narrows at the lone destroyer that's still firing at him. Looks like Perceptor managed to pull a deus ex machina and turn the tide! Any sane commander knows what to do next with this opportunity presented to him! "Whatever you did, it worked, Perceptor! Sideswipe, Warpath, let that destroyer have it!" He then issues orders to starboard gunnery crew with specific locations that Perceptor had provided him. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Steelhaven's Main Cannons attack! -1 "NOOOOOO!!!!" the Galvatron fleet screams as missiles, beams, artillery, and basically the kitchen sink are thrown at it from every side. Its shields collapse immediately and the rain of fire rips through its armor and into the hull, explosions erupting everywhere. "I... CANNOT... BE BEATEN... SO EASILY!" And a horrifying and bizarre transformation begins as the ship twists and shifts about into a... giant head!?! Yes, the face of Galvatron himself! And as it changes into this horrifying visage, wires whip out like tentacles towards the other ships. "I CANNOT BE STOPPED BY YOUUUUUU!!! HAHAHA, OH, AND I REMEMBER NOW, CYCLONUS! I REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS... YES, TELL THE OTHERS I'M DELUDED, BUT I REMEMBER!" Its hideous face grins. "I'M SURE YOU DO, AND I THINK I'LL TELL EVERYONE! REMEMBER THE PAST, WHEN YOU--" "Enough of this!" Cyclonus roars, accelerating into the giant head's mouth. "I grow weary of this mad raving!" Primus, how he has always wanted to say that. "BE SILENT AND DIE!" His engines flare brightly as he plunges right into the mouth of the monstrosity! "DECEPTICONS, FINISH THIS!" Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Starfighter strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Ramming Speed attack! Whatever the giant Galvatron head was going to say is cut off as Cyclonus flies into its head and back out the other side of its head! "FLLALRRGHGHHHH--" Blades says, "...oh /boy/. Uh, lemme make this quick. Bail me out of Space Jail? I only get one call, y'see..." Quickswitch sounds confused. "... why are you in space jail? I thought that was where we put Monsters and Galvatron." Grimlock says, "Oooo, me Grimlock got put in space jail once. Not long, though, 'cuz me Grimlock broke out!" Bluestreak says, "Why are you in jail Blades? What did you do?" Spindrift says, ".. Oh this oughta be entertainin" Blades sounds staticy again, "...breaking... up..." Fortress Maximus says, "I'm not looking forward to the paperworks that I will have to go through to get Blades out." Grimlock says, "No no, no break up, break OUT!" Fortress Maximus says, "Oh wait." Blades just makes a dial tone. Bluestreak says, "We should at least know which jail he is in, there is more than one." Fortress Maximus says, "Ultra Magnus is back! Whew." Grimlock says, "More than one space jail?" Scattershot says, "In the end we all go to a space jail. Hey Max." F-35B Lightning II draws a few conclusions, she she does not like, and she... hangs back, as a result. Cyclonus has been awfull evasive, and what the Giant Galvatron head is saying is... 'weird'. That is one way of putting it. Combat: F-35B Lightning II takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Bluestreak says, "We only have one?" Fortress Maximus says, "You sound a bit off, what's wrong Scattershot?" Combat: Galvatron Fleet damages itself. Without bothering to mention another word over the comm systems, Scrapper swivels back to the engineering station and starts work. It'd be easy to relegate all power to the main weapons, but that carries the risk of over juicing the feed lines and causing more damage than what would be expelled. Nay, Scrapper is more delicate than that. Any gumbie could dump the power into the weapons, this requires skill. Quickly flicking through the listing of current useage, the Constructicon uses spur of the moment decisions and necessity to power down the unneeded useage and siphon off enough from the remaining to sufficiently power another quick shot. The lights dim inside the craft as it hurls another giant stream of super-heated plasma at the fleet, only this time centered at the giant Galvatron head. Not only kinda weirded out by the giant replica, he's also a little irked. Why didn't he think of it first? :/ Scattershot says, "Max, your head comes off." Scattershot says, "Careful" Scattershot says, "Because what if yer head went to space jail?" Combat: Scrapper strikes Galvatron Fleet with his Full Powered Plasma Bath: Twice as Nice! attack! Combat: Galvatron Fleet is completely disabled. Quickswitch says, "Then our Space Lawyer would have quite a head case." Whirl says, "Space jail isn't so bad. You make all sorts of new friends." First Aid sighs, "I'll call the Protectobot lawyer." Galen says, "Me, go to jail? Unthinkable!" The combined damage done to the fleet proves too much for the weird giant head, its mouth belching flame. The deathblow comes when the stream of plasma rips through an optic, or what looks like one, burrowing deep inside the construct. "FFNNNGGLLLAAAAAAGHHH--" is all it shrieks just before it blasts apart in a giant magenta fireball. Autobot Captain says, "I'm getting reports that my ship is having engine core containment issues. We're sitting right in the middle of three other disabled frigates! If we go up like a supernova... I don't think they'll be able to withstand it in the condition they're in." Bluestreak says, "...Why do you make jail sound more like a get together than punishment Whirl?" Whirl says, "I would compare it more to a social club, the sort that only the finest gentlemen congregate." Whirl says, "It's always the same people everytime you go." Microscope watches as the strange giant head of Galvatron is finally destroyed. Well, that's one less Galvatron persona the Autobots have to worry about. As for the rest of the fleet. "Would it be possible to procure at least one of these vessels for further investigation?" The question is probably directed Fort Max but then again he could just be wondering aloud, too. "Additionally, allowing these...gestalts to fall under Decepticon control would not be advisable." Perceptor reverts to his primary form. Whirl says, "I guess it's hard to explain, you really should experience it for yourself." After an unofficial tenuous cooperation between the Autobots and Decepticons in stopping the rogue Galvatron fleet, the head of the beast is no more, but the Autobots comes out of this incident far more wounded than the Decepticons. Exactly as Cyclonus has planned! That dastardly fella! What should have been a lucrative opportunity to open fire on the Decepticons is lost as one of the Autobots' own warship is on the verge of an engine core explosion that threatens to consume three other disabled Autobot frigates within its vicinity if it blows up! "No time for that, Perceptor. Many of our ships are in grave danger, scientific indulgence will have to be set aside to save our people!" Fortress Maximus replies firmly to Perceptor before looking over to Sideswipe and Warpath, "I need you two to take control of the Steelhaven's tractor beams. We're going to pull the disabled ships out of the blast radius." Sideswipe still stays at his post, not willing to leave it incase he's still needed to take a shot, and miss again, most likely. But damned he hurts...just a little. What was with them shooting through the hole in the hull? Where does that get fair!? He waits for commands and stays on guard. Red Tank whoops as the Giant Galvatron head disintegrates. He transforms and does as he's asked, going for the tractor beam control. "POW, gotcha!" he replies, "Let's pull our ZAM, Autobuddies outta here!" The tank splits down the middle, then rises up. The treads separate into legs and arms pop out of the sides. The head comes out of the top of the tank. It's Warpath! Combat: Warpath takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fortress Maximus says, "Sideswipe, Warpath! Man the tractor beams and start pulling the ships out!" Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Whirl says, "Don't sell yourself short! Anything is possible if you give it a little effort." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "I'm BLAM, on it!" Cyclonus transmits: “Excellent. Now. Quickly, deploy our salvage teams before the Autobots attempt to stop us. Some of these ships may yet be steered to safety with a minimal crew. I will... make sure the Autobots are occupied.” Briefly, Cyclonus does a pass by the cripple Xolis. His weapons charge up... but he does not fire. Yet. “Any Autobot commanders present, if you attempt to interfere with your salvage operation I will personally rain down incendiaries upon your wounded vessels and slaughter their crews. If you do not desire this, then I think it would be wise if you would abandon thoughts of stopping us and focus on saving your personnel... wouldn't you agree?” As for the remainder of the Galvatron Fleet, they appear docile... for now. Boarding them shouldn't be an issue.